Brave New World
"Brave New World" is the tenth episode and mid-season premiere of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 55th produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on January 11, 2006. Lucas and Peyton take a road trip together to find Ellie. While out of town, Lucas reconnects with a friend from his past. Brooke, Haley and Mouth successfully launch the Clothes Over Bros website, only to find that demand far exceeds supply. Deb reveals to Nathan that she tried to kill Dan. Synopsis As Nathan and Haley spend their first night back together, Lucas and Brooke also spend their first night as an official couple. The following morning, Nathan lies awake with Haley next to him, as the phone rings he answers and asks where the person is. Lucas also gets a phone call while making out with Brooke, Peyton calls asking him to go round. Brooke, unsure about it at first, agrees to let him go as she has to design a website with Mouth for her clothing line. As Lucas leaves, Brooke calls him boyfriend and jumps up in excitement. She puts her website on live mode waiting for orders and recieves 19 orders within the first few seconds. As Haley wakes up, she finds Nathan gone. Dan walks in and Haley asks him to leave, but Dan says Peyton was so much happier on a morning. As he leaves he picks up a note Nathan left for her. Lucas goes to see Peyton and she tells him that she wants to go and see Ellie and wants him to go, immediately. Lucas agrees as he promised her during the summer. Nathan is on the phone to his mom looking for her as Haley calls which he diverts. In the apartment, Mouth arrives to a stressful Brooke who tells him to fix the website which Mouth finds has 43 orders, which isn't broken. Brooke tells him to take it off as she has less than 10 dresses. Lucas and Peyton are on the road as Lucas tells her about him and Brooke and Peyton freaks out as she could ruin things between them. She gets him to call and Brooke is disappointed but lets him go to trust him. As she hangs up, she remembers the two of them spending the night together, last time they cheated on her. Lucas and Peyton arrive outside a house, which belongs to Ellie, and Peyton asks to do this alone. As she thinks about going, she remembers Ellie at her door addressing herself as her mom, and also when she told her mom to get out of her life, which Ellie done unwillingly, before she heads towards the house. Nathan goes to see Deb who gets him to sit down and tells him how she has become a person she doesn't want to be, as she says this, she remembers boiling the water to throw at Dan with syrup in to stick as well as telling Dan to get out of the house unless he wants to get stabbed in his sleep. She tells her son she isn't going back to Tree Hill so she can become a better person. Peyton goes into Ellie's house and begins looking through her stuff. Ellie walks in and asks what she is doing at her house, and Peyton offers a business proposition and asks her to help her put out a record for a friend of hers. Ellie smiles saying it's good to see her. Meanwhile, Lucas goes to see a girl who is sitting on a bench reading a book. Addressing her as Faith, the two hug as she also used to live in Tree Hill. As the two catch up, Brooke has gotten the cheerleaders round to sew and is stressed. As Bevin arrives with children and Rachel, Brooke is less than impressed until she has an idea to make the children help make her designs. Back at the hotel, Nathan asks her to go back, but she refuses. As the door goes, she jumps causing Nathan to ask why she is so scared, and Deb confesses to setting the fire. She tells Nathan the plan. She firstly had to find a way to get rid of Dan and in rehab, she got the idea whilst looking at some candles. She got a bottle of whiskey, and with the drugs that she was presumed she was going to use, mashed them up and put them into the alcohol. She then used the candle to melt the lid of the alcohol so it seemed never opened. She then put the bottle in the dealership and set the fire as Dan choked. As she set the fire, she remembered all the things they had argued about and why she was doing it. Her final action was to ask God to remove her from the person she had become. As she promised it was for the both of them. Nathan storms out saying she had no courage to leave him, but kill him. Lucas is still with Faith and tells her he is dating Brooke Davis. Faith reminds him of how the cheer captain used to bully her, until he stood up for her. They bullied him, but he didn't mind. Faith accuses him of changing and asks who is standing up for the people who are scared to go to school. Lucas promises her Brooke isn't so bad and she would never be as bad as the older cheer captains. As he says this, Brooke is back at the apartment screaming at her cheerleaders to get the work done. Rachel sits with Mouth ignoring Brooke's demands and compliments him on his skills. Brooke catches them and seperates them. At Ellie's, Peyton tells her that she has the connections they need to launch the record. Peyton compliments her on her small collection, but then Ellie opens a walk in wardrobe, full of records. The two debate their music interests as Peyton says a good record is a song you remember when you first hear it. Peyton asks if she is in remission, and Ellie tells her she is going to be fine, which Peyton is relieved to hear. She asks her to move in to help produce, but Ellie refuses saying she doesn't have the time. With Faith, Lucas is talking about her life as two basketball players come up to them and Faith challenges them to a match, which the two laugh off, as Faith is a girl, until she takes the ball and shoots from a distance. The four begin to play as Lucas and Faith lead and eventually win. Nathan is outside by his car as Deb approaches him. Nathan tells Deb he remembers his 13th birthday and thinks how happy their family was, but then remembers Deb's face and realizes she was never happy. Nathan insists Dan only wants what is best for him, but as Deb tells him about him sending scouts away, and Deb threatening to leave, Dan told her if they did leave, he would find them and kill her. Making Nathan rethink his family. As Lucas and Faith leave to go, Faith says Lucas has changed for the better and they leave each other. Brooke continues to run round the apartment stressed and as she storms around, Haley stops her telling her no dream is worth changing who she is. Realizing no one is happy, Brooke tells Mouth to shut down the website and because they have spent most of the money on material, that she will finish the designs as it is her problem. She sends everyone home and apologizes. As Ellie goes to get Peyton a t-shirt, she goes to get some water and finds all the kitchen drawers empty. She accuses her of coming there to die which Ellie denies furiously saying she eats out and is always on the road, and normally has the benefit of being alone, at least she did for the last 17 years. Ellie accuses her of coming out of guilt and tells her to get out, and Peyton confesses she came round to see if she was okay but wanted to sell the record to raise money for cancer research, she storms out. As Nathan prepares to leave, Deb tells him that he is strongest when he is alone, when he was emancipated. She tells him to go and fix his marriage before it ends up like hers. She promises to not be gone forever and watches in tears as Nathan leaves. On the way back, Peyton tells Lucas she doesn't think she will see her again and leans against Lucas in sadness. In Brooke's apartment, she gets a phone call from Lucas saying he is staying the night as Peyton's car broke down. As she begins yelling, she answers the door to Lucas and she tells him she is sick of working. Ellie puts on a record over her answering machine saying it is seriously important she goes to see the doctor. Peyton answers the door to see Ellie and she agrees to a business arrangement, much to Peyton's happiness. Haley answers the door to Nathan who wanted to see her and the two walk in the apartment happily. Lucas takes Brooke to the river court and introduces it as his world, which Brooke is now the biggest part of. Asked to play, Brooke tells him to and goes and sits with Mouth as Lucas begins his first river court game in months. Memorable Quotes :"I'm sorry Brooke, it was Peyton" :"Peyton? As in 'my best friend and your ex-girlfriend' Peyton?" ::Lucas Scott and Brooke Davis :"Hey was that Lucas? Is he coming over? Cause we need all the help we can get" :"No, he's with his other girlfriend" ::Haley James Scott finds a disappointed Brooke Davis :"Over the years since I met your father, I've changed and somewhere along the line, I've become someone I don't respect...As far back as I can remember, I've had to rely on others. I've never been able to be alone. I never been very strong. But now it's time for me to try, I have to. I'm not going back to Tree Hill, Nathan." ::Deb Scott :"So how's life as a big shot Ravens superstar?" :"Oh, here we go" :"Next thing you'll be telling me you're dating some bitchy cheerleader" ::Faith to Lucas Scott :"It was me. I tried to kill him. I was so miserable that day because of your father. I hadn't been out of rehab long, and it had been a difficult day. I had to find some strength, some courage to find a way out, and that's when I found one. There was just four things left to do. The first, was to type to card. The second was to deliver it. The third was to light it. The fourth was to ask god to take me far away from this person I'd become" ::Deb Scott confesses about the fire :"It's like heaven! Only it probably sounds better!" ::Peyton Sawyer walks in the music library owned by Ellie Harp :"Brooke stop it. Everybody round here has been busting there butt for you and you've pretty much been a bitch all day long" :"We haven't gotten anything done. I have been dreaming about this for so long. Don't you understand?" :"No. Not if it changes you Brooke. Trust me. No dream is worth that." :"Shut it down Mouth" ::Haley James Scott to Brooke Davis :"Don't I deserve to know the truth?" :"The truth? The truth is I don't have any furniture because I'm always on the road. I don't have any food in the house because I eat out. This is the way I've always lived, Peyton. Except I usually get the added benefit of being alone, at least for the last 17 years I did." ::Ellie Harp :"This is my world Brooke. Or at least it used to be...I just never told you what this place is to me. It's not just the court, it's where I came from, it's where I belong, it's my world" :"So do I get to be a part of this world?" :"The biggest part" ::Lucas Scott to Brooke Davis :"Mouth, you didn't exactly break any speed records driving over here, you know." :"You called me 17 minutes ago and I drive a bicycle, Brooke." ::Brooke Davis and Mouth McFadden Voiceover :"IDA Scott Taylor wrote, 'Do not look back and grieve over the past, for it is gone, and do not be troubled about the future, for it has yet to come. Live in the present, and make it so beautiful that it will be worth remembering.'" ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) Music * "Sugar, We're Going Down" - Fall Out Boy * "Song For A Sleeping Girl" - Dévics * "The Death Of Us" - The New Amsterdams * "Simple" - Katy Perry * "Lost In Hollywood" - Fighter Pilot * "Easier To Lie" - Aqualung * "State Of Affairs" - The Living Blue * "Since You've Been Around" - Rosie Thomas * "Halo" - Bethany Joy Lenz This episode's title originated from the song Brave New World, originally sung by Iron Maiden. Trivia *Whitey, Keith and Karen do not appear in this episode. *Bethany Joy Lenz is credited as Bethany Joy Galeotti for the first time this time after her marriage to Michael Galeotti on December 31, 2005. *This is the first One Tree Hill episode to have a section before the credits made into a musical montage of previous events. *This episode features archive footage from With Arms Outstretched, Crash Course in Polite Conversation, The Leavers Dance and From the Edge of the Deep Green Sea. *When Ellie and Peyton are in Ellie's music room Ellie mentions the song "To Wish Impossible Things"and the violen in the song,"To Wish Impossible Things" is the 18th episode in season 1. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Ellie Harp Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson